smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Joys Of Being A Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"The Joys Of Being A Smurfette" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was several days after Hackus and Vexy had become true Smurfs and they were still fitting in to their new home. Vexy was with Wonder and Smurfette inside Nikolai's bar having drinks. Although she didn't like the taste of her sarsaparilla ale at first, she eventually got used to it. "Oh, Wonder! You forgot to tell me, what is being married?" Vexy said. "Oh! So I did," Wonder said. "Well, being married is when a Smurf and a Smurfette share an eternal bond of love for each other that unites them as a couple. Both Papa Smurf and Abloec say that marriage is usually for the purpose of smurfing families into the world." "You mean, I can smurf babies, and become a mother?" Vexy asked, sounding surprised. "Well... baby Smurfs are a little hard to come by, since Hero told me that the male Smurfs were born on the night of a blue moon." Wonder said. "Just remember, Vexy!" Smurfette said. "Your maidenhood is now a valuable asset, you can't go around smurfing with any Smurf you like. You, and only you can choose which of the Smurfs you think would be the one that you would want to settle down with and hopefully smurf a family." "But there's so many Smurfs!" Vexy said. "I don't know which one would be the best for me." "That's why it's smurfy to just smurf out there and become friends with the other Smurfs. Then, hopefully, one of those Smurfs will want to get to know you better, and then, hopefully, that will smurf into a relationship and then hopefully smurf into marriage," Smurfette said. "You really think so?" Vexy asked. "Of course!" Smurfette said. "Oh! There's someone we want you to meet," Wonder said. "Who?" Vexy asked. "Close your eyes," Wonder said. Vexy closed her as Wonder turned round and went to Hero; who was standing at the bar, with Oracle in a high chair next to him. "Hero! Smurf Oracle over. I want Vexy to see him," Wonder said. "Sure," Hero said, as he lifted Oracle from the high chair and followed Wonder back to the table. Smurfette smiled as they approached. Hero and Wonder then sat down, one on each side of Vexy. "Okay, Vexy! Open your eyes," Wonder said. Vexy opened her eyes and noticed Hero holding Oracle. "Oh my smurf! Is that..." Vexy asked. "Indeed it is!" Wonder said. "This is a baby Smurf! His name is Oracle." "He's just so smurfy!" Vexy said. "Can I hold him, please?" "Of course you can," Hero said, as he placed Oracle into Vexy's arms. Oracle looked up at Vexy with eyes full of innocence. He then began to smile and giggle. "He's just so smurfy," Vexy said, as she began to snuggle him. "Just think, Vexy! If you find the right Smurf, this might be you with your own child in the future," Smurfette said. "Now I can't wait for that day, Smurfette!" Vexy said. "If this is how cute baby Smurfs are." Smurfette chuckled, "Don't think smurfing care of baby Smurfs is like a smurf in the park, Vexy! You'll have to smurf it love and care every day and smurfing to its needs, such as changing its diaper and feeding it." "I certainly wouldn't mind! As long as it makes me a smurfy mother," Vexy said. "Well, how about you smurf the rest of the day with Oracle! To get the feeling on what it's like being a mother," Hero said. "That's a smurfy idea, Hero!" Wonder said. Just then, Hackus came over. "Hello!" Hackus said, happily. "Hello, Hackus!" Smurfette said. Hackus then seen Vexy holding Oracle. "Hackus like baby! Hackus like baby!" he cheered. "Hackus! This is Oracle! Our little brother," Vexy said. "Hackus have little brother! Hackus have little brother!" Hackus cheered. Just then, Oracle began to cry; due to the bar being too loud for his small ears. "Why don't you smurf on home with Oracle, Vexy! The bar's too loud," Smurfette said. "Yeah! I believe so," Vexy said, as she got out the chair and headed home with Oracle. Hero and Wonder stood at the entrance and watched as Vexy walked home with Oracle in her arms. "You know, Wonder! This smurf strongly believes that Vexy will be a smurfy mother, when that time smurfs of course," Hero said. "I strongly agree with you, Hero! Now I'm beginning to think which Smurf would be best for Vexy," Wonder said. "It's whoever she believes would be the best for her, and whoever it is. I just hope they will be happy together," Hero said. "I hope so too," Wonder said. "And who knows, someday we might become a Papa Smurf and Mama Smurf," Hero said. Wonder looked at Hero and noticed his cheeks had gone red. "I would love to smurf a child with you, Hero!" Wonder said. "This smurf would also love to smurf a child with you too, Wonder! And even though we've been married for 5 years, we still have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Let's just enjoy it one day at a time, until we agree it's time to smurf a family," Hero said. "I couldn't have smurfed it better myself," Wonder said. Hero smiled, as he and Wonder shared a kiss. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories